Sentimientos Equivocados
by moniklaa
Summary: Fic Slash - Estuvo a punto de perder lo que más amaba en el mundo, ahora Oliver Queen se prepara para dar el siguiente paso.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Sentimientos Equivocados.

**Personajes/Emparejamiento: **Clark/Oliver, Clark/Lois, Oliver/Dinah, menciones de Oliver/Chloe.

**Clasificación:** NC-17.

**Género:** Romance, SongFic y Slash.

**Spoiler/Advertencias:** Temporada 11 :D (Pero sin niño/bebé Chlollie) / Slash.

**Resumen:** Estuvo a punto de perder lo que más amaba en el mundo, ahora Oliver Queen se prepara para dar el siguiente paso.

**N-A:** Muy muyyy bien, desde hace mucho muchooo tiempo he deseado escribir un fanfic Slash, pero sin tener posibilidades, mis amigos fanáticos de habla hispana son demasiado Heteros, y mis amigos de preferencias gays son anglosajones, una mierda, creo necesitar nuevos amigos.

Estoy fastidiada, he jodido mis fics clois… ya no puedo escribirlos como antes, no hay pasión, ni nada supuse que escribir esto ayudaría un poco, y si consigo comentarios mejor.

Aunque no estoy optimista, ¿cuantos meses han pasado desde el capitulo Finale? Ni siquiera quiero contarlos, sigo pensando en Smallville y en Clark Kent, y bien, he leído fics de Queer As Folk en los últimos meses y la serie termino en el 2005, así que no pasa nada.

Divago, sorry…

Si alguien le interesa, por favooor comenten.

_Un semana atrás…_

_-STAR CITY-_

_Estaba terminando una larga junta en la sede de Industrias Queen, había estado en Star City desde el fin de semana tratando de solucionar el colapso de unos de los negocios más importantes de la compañía._

_Kate una asistente ejecutiva lo saludo._

_-"Señor Queen, el señor Loeb lo estuvo llamando desde las siete, quiere que lo comunique"_

_-"No, Necesito un descanso"_

_La joven asintió y él entro a su oficina, había estado gran parte de la junta fantaseando sobre ver a Clark, besar esos labios tan dulces y carnosos, y pasar su dedos entre el cabello azabache del kriptoniano._

_Deseaba volver a verlo, tomo su celular recargado en la ventana… apretó el numero uno para marcado rápido, en espera…_

"_Has llegado al celular de Clark Kent, por el momento no puedo contestar pero déjame un mensaje y prometo comunicarme lo más pronto posible"_

_-"¡Carajo!"_

_Bajo el celular mordiendo su labio, ¿Dónde diablos estaba Clark? Marco el numero de Chloe, ella debía tener una idea… estaba a punto de marcar el ultimo digito cuando las voces a la distancia lo distrajeron._

_-"Que no se suponía que era invencible"_

_-"Oh dios mío ya viste eso"_

_Que estaba causando tanto escándalo, salió de su oficina a punto de reprender a varias secretarías cuando observo con pánico el monitor de una de las computadoras. En este se veía una imagen de una de las calle de Metropolis, con una leyenda en la parte inferior del video ('IN LIVE'), había escombros por todo el lugar, gran parte de suelo estaba destrozado, entre el polvo observo salir a un escorpión mecánico con un COLA que escurría de kriptonita liquida._

_-"¡Oh dios!"_

_Kate tenía una mano en sus labios con un gesto evidente de angustia, Oliver la observo y volvió a la pantalla su corazón estaba martillando al mil por hora, en espera de figura de rojo y azul. Y este no tardo en aparecer, flotando, gran parte de su uniforme estaba destrozado y sucio de sangre y lodo, aun a la lejanía de las cámaras se podía ver lo maltratado de sus fracciones y un hilo de sangre escurriendo de su boca._

_-METROPOLIS-_

_Jimmy jalo a Lois del brazo evitando que corriera directo al insecto gigante…_

_-"Lois ¿no?"_

_Estaban ocultos detrás de un coche observando la pelea, Lois Lane tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas manchadas de largas lágrimas._

_-"Joder Jimmy necesito estar con él"_

_El la oprimió con fuerzas._

_-"Lois, no podemos hacer nada"_

_Ambos miraba fijamente, otra lagrima bajaba por la barbilla de la reportera… Superman esquivo torpemente la __cola__, su pecho se inflaba en busca de recuperar el aliento sin conseguirlo, intento acercase para golpear al escorpión pero la potencia de meteorito era demasiado._

_-"No va a resistir más"_

_Lois balbuceo, Jimmy entre cerró los ojos mordiendo sus labios para callar un gemido y enfoco sin mirar su cámara tomando una foto._

_Superman no supo bien de donde vino, pero sentía la ponzoña quemando su pecho inyectando el liquido verde, su vista se nublo estaba en el suelo el robot mecánico se inclino sobre él preparado para rematarlo, cuando en el cielo Wonder Woman y Chica Halcón aparecieron._

_-"Batman llévate a Superman"_

_Grito desde el cielo Wonder Woman sujetando al insecto._

_-STAR CITY-_

_Su vista no parpadeo, Bruce aun no llegaba a Clark… el camarógrafo se acerco a la escena al ver a la amazona manejar al escorpión del juguetero, solo para ver un Superman inconsciente, su rostro pálido, la "S" destrozada emanando kriptonita, inesperadamente Lois Lane se coló en el cuadro llegando a superhéroe y envolviendo sus manos alrededor de él._

_El sonido era escandaloso pero Oliver pudo leer los labios de Lois y captar un "Por favor" seguido de un "Clark no me dejes" él intento ignorar los celos, y esos sentimientos que le gritaban que ella no tenía derecho, que él era quien debía estar sosteniéndolo._

_Antes que lograra canalizar todas esas emociones vio a Batman apartar a Lois, y asegurar a Clark, él estaría bien se dijo una, dos y tres veces._

Ahora…

-Watchtower-

Superman entro a Watchtower echa un largo vistazo a las instalaciones comprobando presencia de un tercero y al no encontrar más esqueletos que el propio de Oliver Queen sonrió.

-"Adivina lo que Lois hizo hoy"

Y no hubo contestación, el rubio ni siquiera se inmuto ante su presencia.

-"¿Ollie?"

Su voz fue dulce, Clark solía llamarlo Oliver frente a la liga y a cualquier otra persona, el multimillonario solo era Oliver y Green Arrow, pero cuando estaba a sola el diminutivo cariñoso aparecía, "Ollie" el rubio nunca había escuchado a nadie pronunciar su nombre de esa forma, tan adorable, romántico y pasional, Clark siempre lo dijo de una forma en que lo hacía sentir el único en el mundo y ante los ojos de Clark Kent.

Clark se acerco y coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del millonario, cruzando los dedos encima del ombligo y del cuero verde, acomodando su barbilla en el hombro, mientras al mismo tiempo hablaba.

-"Un penique por tus pensamientos Guapo"

Oliver regreso de sus recuerdos de ese fatídico día al sentir los brazos a su alrededor, y la coqueta voz caliente en su oído.

-"Ollie, ¿Qué Te pasa?"

-"Mmm"

Giro quedando frente a Clark, aun permaneciendo en esos fuertes brazos.

-"Estaba pensando"

-"Y eso era"

Oliver desvió la mirada, había luchado por continuar adelante y olvidar lo ocurrido, pero casi perdió a Clark y lo peor ni una sola vez pudo cobrar su derecho a estar junto a él, tuvo que evitar ser visto demasiado deprimido o preocupado, se oculto para tomar la mano de su amante y siempre tuvo que alejarse… eso no era todo, solo las secuelas del accidente.

Durante la relación, tenía que llegar a varias fiestas con una hermosa modelo… alguien que no le motivaba nada, mientras solo deseaba pasear con Clark, el reportero nunca había reprochado, Clark carecía de celos en apariencia, lo contrario de Oliver quien no podía evitar molarse en el tiempo que el reportero pasaba con Lois Lane, o su cercanía con Bruce Wayne (Aunque este último siempre parecía ser asexual).

-"Oliver te has ido otra vez"

Oliver acudió su cabeza.

-"Tengo un coctel hoy"

Clark rodo la mirada sin entender a que venía eso.

-"Bien, no te esperare despierto"

Dijo con una sonrisa Superman.

-"Nop, no es eso, yo…"

-"¿Tu qué?"

-"Ven conmigo"

-"Mi pase de prensa no tiene los suficiente sellos para un evento como ese Oliver"

Clark seguía sonriendo, pendiente de cualquier sonido de la cercanía… si tenía que apartarse de Oliver lo haría.

-"Ya, no me refería a eso. Quiero que seas mi pareja"

La sonrisa murió y Clark se alejo de Oliver dándole la espalda.

-"Que tomados de la mano, me besas en la mejilla como a tus conquistas... unas cuantas fotos para la sesión de sociales y quizás un hombre o vieja rica maldiciéndonos por nuestra inmoralidad, las habladurías sobre lo ridículos que somos, o algún religioso extremista declarando que nos iremos al infierno"

Giro con una sonrisa de burla y muy forzada, su corazón estaba acelerado Oliver no podía estar haciéndole esto.

-"No, solo esperaba… uh, tu sabes"

El rubio se acerco con la cara seria.

-"Que el mundo supiera que te amo, que soy tuyo y tu eres mío Clark"

El kriptoniano trago hondo, Oliver tomo su silencio como una respuesta no muy positiva.

-"Ok, ya veo"

Se dio la vuelta, tomo sus gafas oscuras, y su equipo.

-"Quizás no sea bueno que vayas hoy al ático"

Su voz fue fría, mientras acomodaba su capucha nuevamente.

-"¡Oliver!"

Él paso junto al moreno, sin ninguna palabra.

-"Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es esto"

-"Oh, entiendo…"

Oliver giro con el ceño fruncido.

-"Soy demasiado estúpido para ti… solo es eso no Clark"

-"No me refería a eso"

Clark bajo la mirada y después de unos segundos la subió.

-"Estábamos de acuerdos en mantener esto en secreto, era mejor así"

-"Eso fue hace un año"

El kriptoniano miro fijamente los ojos marrones del hombre que amaba, vio toda esa suplica y esperanza.

-"El mundo no es menos homofóbico Oliver"

Oliver rio con amargura.

-"Sí por supuesto, el problema es que tú no lo eres menos"

Se volvió para irse, Clark deseo alcanzarlo, terminar de otra forma esa conversación pero su celular empezó a sonar.

-"Lois no es un buen momento"


	2. Chapter 2

-Diario el Planeta-

-"Mándame un memo cuando sea buen momento Smallville"

Colgó el teléfono, Chloe le mando una mirada pensativa.

-"Lois no creo que Clark este molesto por Jonathan, ese era su nombre no"

Lois Lane asintió con un gesto de burla a su prima.

-"Lo está, ayer me invito a comer y lo arruine llevando a Johnny, fue una tontería por que no sabía que él lo veía como una cita hasta que vi su cara al ver al el rubio junto a mi"

-"¿Lo?"

-"No Chloe, sabes que es lo peor que él pago toda la cuenta… y créeme Jonathan tiene gusto costosos"

Chloe Sullivan tenía un dilema, ella estaba consciente de la relación de Clark y Oliver tenían, fue un feo golpe para su orgullo.

_Hace tres años…_

_-"Chloe"_

_Oliver entro a su oficina para ver a su ex sentada en su escritorio con una cara indescifrable._

_-"Según Zatanna todo lo que dijimos e hicimos, era…"_

_Guardo silencio poniendo sus manos en el mueble y desviando la mirada._

_-"Lo que dijiste ayer Oliver siempre lo has sentido, así que no puedes librarte del interrogatorio con no era yo mismo en sé momento"_

_Oliver Queen asintió dirigiéndose a la ventana._

_-"Tu eres…"_

_Oliver la miro por encima de su hombro._

_-"Lo hubiera sabido no te parecer, estuvimos juntos por varios meses no es algo que se logre ocultar. Tarde o temprano hubieras encontrado mi colección de tacones"_

_Dijo con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver la cara de la rubia._

_-"No, soy bi"_

_Hablo con seriedad volviendo a la ventana._

_-"¿Y desde siempre estuviste…?"_

_Trago hondo._

_-"…Estuviste interesado en Clark"_

_Oliver resoplo, al inicio cuando conoció al Smallville de Lois creyó que era lo más sexy que había pisado su ático, y eso que había tenido demasiados polvos de una sola noche circulando por ahí desde su estancia en Excelsor, pero Clark Kent era un adonis camuflajeado con ropa holgada y de mal gusto para cualquiera que no viviera en una granja._

_Ignoro su atractivo porque estaba con Lois, y porque el granjero era el mejor ejemplo de un hombre recto, más recto que una flecha… de la vieja escuela, enamorado de la misma mujer desde los cinco la cual era una doncella virtuosa y sumisa, vestuario de hombre despreocupado por su aspecto y de mucho trabajo físico en la granja más que nada, seguro escuchaba música de Johnny Cash, o cualquiera country, no tenía posibilidades._

_Pero en esos momentos solo le gustaba, después al descubrir la belleza interna de Clark fue poco a poco cayendo en el amor con él._

_Hubo un día en que creyó que solo deseaba ser como Clark, fuerte e invulnerable, pero cuando descubrió lo cerca que Lois y él estaban cayó en la cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo._

_-"Oliver no me has contestado"_

_Regreso de sus pensamientos, que bebía contestar._

_-"Algo así"_

_Necesita tomar un trago pronto, se dirigió a su estantería de bebidas._

_-"¿Quieres que te sirva algo de beber?"_

_-"No, no quiero"_

_Contesto dura la rubia._

_-"Bueno, yo necesito tomar algo… espero que no te moleste"_

_Su voz era cortes._

_-"Bien siempre te gusto Clark"_

_Lo dejo establecido Chloe con los brazos cruzados._

_-"Entonces, desde cuando te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado como colegial de él"_

_Uy, Oliver tomo un trago de su debida y mordió sus labios._

_-"Se honesto"_

_-"Desde que Me confesaron que se iban a casar"_

_Chloe resoplo con alivio, ella sabía que no debía pues después de eso ella regreso y ambos había fingido estar bien._

_-"Entonces fue durante la fiesta sorpresa de compromiso"_

_Oliver se armo de valor, oh puta mierda._

_-"No, fue durante su compromiso falso… los encontré en la joyería buscando la sortija"_

_Chloe se quedo en shock._

_-"Oh, eso es interesante… entonces te liaste con Tess, sufriste por Lois y te metiste conmigo mientras amabas en secreto a Clark Kent"_

_Eso sonaba peor de lo que era, Rodeo a Tess para intentar recuperar un viejo amor del pasado, y después se acostó con ella para vengarse del matrimonio Kent-Lane, escucho a Lois hablar de su enamoramiento de Clark en la boda de Chloe pensando: "¡Duh! ¿Quién sería tan ciego para no enamorarse de Clark?", incluso se alegro internamente cuando Lois le dijo que "Quizás ella había imaginado la conexión". Y cuando sufrió por la castaña e intento conseguirla nuevamente fue para… Diablos él no lo sabía, le gustaba como Lois lo hacía sentir, una parte perversa de él quería quitársela a Clark, así el granjero seguiría disponible, aunque obvio Oliver no… pero ese plan no funciono Lois escogió a Clark._

_En el hospital cuando los vio juntos, y vio a Clark pasar su mano por la mejilla de la reportera su corazón colapso pero no por Lois, había actuado con ella como si fuera así para ocultar la verdad… después de todo no haría ninguna diferencia que ella supiera sobre sus sentimientos por Clark._

_-"No es así"_

_Dijo aun pensando"_

_-"Amabas a Clark cuando empezamos a estar juntos"_

_-"Lo hice, y fue porque lo hice"_

_Ella apretó la quijada conteniendo la furia._

_-"Eso es una porquería"_

_-"Chloe, vamos seamos honesto… lo nuestro empezó como desahogo, no fuimos más que amigos con derechos por varios meses."_

_Chloe bajo la mirada sabía que era verdad aunque había querido olvidar la forma en que todo comenzó._

_-"Estuviste conmigo por intentar superar la muerte de Jimmy, y parte por celos de lo juntos que Clark y Lois eran, deseaba volver a tener eso"_

_La rubia no lo miraba, de la nada la golpeo el recuerdo de aquella mañana en Posada McDougal, y su conversación con el multimillonario._

_-"Quizás, pero creí que lo intentabas por seguir adelante sin Lois y tu fijación por ella no porque estuviera enamorado de Clark"_

_-"Algo que aprendí muy bien durante mi internado fue a disfrazar mis sentimientos muy bien, puedo ser un excelente maestro del engaño… uh, fue un maldito entonces por ello"_

_Eso no parecía convencer a Chloe, solo la dañaba más._

_-"OK Chloe, lo que tuvimos fue muy bueno… te quiero"_

_-"Tienes afecto por mi Oliver, como una amiga o una hermana y deberías estar consciente que las cosas que hicimos no fueron de hermanos"_

_Oliver sonrió con picardía._

_-"Fue muy divertido no es cierto"_

_-"¡Si, hasta que descubrí que fantaseabas con Clark mientras me lo hacías!"_

_Una parte del rubio deseo que nadie haya escuchado eso, pero otra se sintió aliviado si lo hicieron había camuflaje do sus sentimientos por Clark por años que estaba empezando a dudar sin existían mas._

_-"Lo siento"_

_Pidió disculpas con culpa ante su exabrupto._

_-"Solo me siento usada por ti, no puedo dejar de pasar cada momento juntos en que fui engañada, Tú diciendo que Clark se lo perdía, o siguiendo sus concejos románticos cuando solo querías saltar sobre él…"_

_Oliver le dio una risa nasal con sus labios muy juntos._

_-"O cuando arriesgue todo por ti, cuando te deje y…"_

_Trago un nudo en su garganta._

_-"Tus palabras sobre lo solo que te sentías, o sobre lo mal que te hice"_

_Aun imaginaba los ojos marrones en pleno sufrimiento y sus propios ojos color avellana algo húmedos._

_-"Eso fue real Chloe, sufrí por ti"_

_-"Porque me querías, pero en el fondo querías mucho mas a Clark"_

_El multimillonario negó._

_-"Creo que para entonces lo tenía bloqueado ya, Clark solo podía ser mi amigo, mi compañero… nunca mi amante ni nada"_

_Chloe se acerco a él pasando una mano por la mejilla de rubio._

_-"Maldita sea Oliver, porque no lo dejaste bloqueado"_

Ahora…

-"Tierra a Chloe"

Regreso a la realidad.

-"Lo siento que me decías prima que decías"

Lois se sentó en su escritorio y sonrió.

-"Intentare congraciarme con él"

-"¿Y cómo harás eso?"

La castaña volvió a sonreír victoriosa.

-"Lo voy a invitar a cena"

Oh nooo, Chloe negó pero asintió después.

-"Lois no creo que Clark pensara que era una cita la comida, sabes no necesitas invitarlo a cenar y revivir el fuego del amor"

-"¿Vivir el fuego?"

Chloe negó aliviada por la forma en que Lois reacciono, entonces no iba a ir detrás de él de nuevo.

-"Y entonces"

-"Como amigos"

La rubia se maldijo por lo que iba a decir.

-"Estas segura Lois, Clark podía malinterpretar las cosas y pensar que quieres estar con él de nuevo"

Lois mordió su labio inferior meditándolo.

-"Smallville no es tan despistado para eso Chloe"

Oh que paso con la Lois Lane que subestimaba a Clark pensó Chloe, además Clark si era muy despistado como para no notar que Oliver Queen estaba enamorado de él, y peor que a él también le gustaba el rubio.

_Un años y medio antes…_

_-"Tienes una aventura con Bruce"_

_Clark miro al corredor de afuera de su departamento en Metropolis y al no notar a nadie introdujo a Chloe con rapidez._

_-"¿Y bien?"_

_-"¿Y bien qué?"_

_Chloe rodo la mirada._

_-"Duermes con Bruce Wayne, alias Batman ¿o no?"_

_-"No, donde diablos sacaste eso"_

_Clark se estaba poniendo rojo._

_-"Por favor, he notado como lo miras"_

_-"No tengo una aventura con Bruce, solo me…"_

_Se trago un nudo en la garganta y continúo._

_-"él solo me gusta"_

_Jesús, Chloe abrió los ojos con sobresalto._

_-"Bruce te gusta como… él te agrada y es tu hermano sin lazos sanguíneos, o como él es muy atractivo y te pone caliente"_

_Las mejillas de Clark tomaron un nuevo color de rojo ante esa última frase._

_-"La segunda"_

_Hablo bajo fue un milagro que ella lo escuchara._

_-"Ok, cuando descubriste que te sentías atraído a los hombres"_

_-"¡No me siento atraído a los hombres!"_

_Pronto a contestar._

_-"Acabas de decir que te gusta como mas que un amigo Bruce"_

_-"Bruce es la excepción Chloe, es el único con el que me siento así…"_

_Chloe le mando una mirada y Clark se adelanto a completar._

_-"Es el primero y el único"_

_-"Entonces eres Bisexual Clark, aunque solo sea Bruce Wayne"_

_Clark rodo la mirada pensando, no había manera en el mundo que Bruce sintiera lo mismo por él… Batman siempre era tan asexual, y Brucie era tan hetero._

_-"Y ahora, sobre la aventura"_

_-"No"_

_Él parecía sincero pero…_

_-"Clark, Oliver vio a Bruce salir de tu departamento por la mañana con la misma ropa que uso para la fiesta de Luthorcorp"_

_-"Desde cuando Oliver me espía"_

_La rubia negó, no se iba a meter con el tema "Oliver está enamorado de Clark"._

_-"El está preocupado por el tiempo que pasas con Bruce"_

_-"Solo esta celoso"_

_Oh Clark sabía sobre Oliver y su amor prohibido, eso era un wow… por lo general Clark nunca lograba captar eso y lo sabía por experiencia propia._

_-"Esta consiente entonces"_

_-"Si, Oliver ha estado celoso desde que Batman apareció y se volvió el mejor amigo de Superman"_

_Cierto pensó Chloe, la verdad Oliver no era demasiado transparente con sus celos pero para un observador con información como ella era muy obvio._

_-"Bueno, entonces… me odiare por esto pero si eres Bisexual y nada va a pasar con Bruce entonces por que no le das una oportunidad a Oliver"_

_Clark la miro fijamente con horror._

_-"¿Qué?"_

_-"Oliver te ama Clark, tal vez si lo intentas descubrirás que él es tan atractivo o más que Bruce Wayne"_

_Y como si eso no fuera posible Clark abrió los ojos mucho más._

_-"¿Oliver Queen esta…? ¿Interesado en mi?"_

_Y ahí ella lo supo, metió la pata al parecer Clark no se refería a ese tipo de celos, quizás profesionales o de Bromance… todo platónico, se amonesto por revelar el secreto más profundo de Oliver, y después de eso fue corriendo con el susodicho para equilibrar la balanza le dijo sobre su conversación con Clark, no sobre su indiscreción sino que… Clark no estaba con Bruce, aunque quizás quería estarlo porque CLARK KENT ERA BISEXUAL._

**N-A:** Espero comentarios…


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora…

-"Hey Chloe, ¿me escuchaste?"

La rubia asintió rodando la mirada, mierda que debía hacer… aunque seguro Clark no le iba a dar entrada a la cena, y si lo hacía era meramente amistosa ¿verdad?

-"Sabes, tengo que correr, hablamos después… es que Hall me está esperando"

Lois sonrió asintiendo.

-"Salúdame al señor perfecto"

-"De tu parte"

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se dio la vuelta.

-"Lo, si te enteraras que Clark esta…"

Negó y después de un segundo decidió continuar.

-"…Él está interesado en alguien más, cómo enamorado al punto de desear 'PASAR EL RETO DE SU VIDA' ¿que harías?"

Lois meneo la cabeza con ligereza.

-"Bueno, solo lo sabre cuando pase pero"

Dio un resoplido largo.

-"Estaria feliz por él y pediria a toda costa ser la dama de honor"

Rio un poco.

-"Si, espero que asi sea"

Murmuro Chloe desviando la mirada, la castaña fruncio el ceño.

-"Dijiste algo"

-"No, que me saludes a Clark"

Y se fue.

-Ático Queen/Torre del Reloj-

Lanzo su equipo de Green Arrow a la sala, odiaba pelear con Clark… pero ya se había cansado, odiaba sentir que lo que hacían era malo o pensar que Clark se avergonzaba de estar con él en una relación.

Clark siempre parecía mas cómodo fingiendo, actuando ante los demás, quizás solo era que aun no aceptaba su bisexualidad o solo… Clark no lo quería de la misma forma que él.

-"Maldita sea"

Gruño pasando su mano por su rostro, porque tenía que ser tan difícil convencer a Clark de revelar su relación, él estaba consciente que sería muy difícil, que tendrían que soportar mucha discriminación pero valía la pena cuando pensaba en tomar la mano de Clark en público, eso valdría toda la intolerancia del mundo.

Pero quizás nunca pasaría, el ex-granjero nunca daría ese paso… con Clark desde el inicio, siempre fue tan complicado, Oliver siempre tuvo que ser paciente y esperar a por Clark, ante sus temores y ante sus prioridad, las cuales no lo incluían.

Entre sonrió con amargura ante los recuerdos.

_Seis mese antes…_

_-Ático Queen/Torre del Reloj-_

_Una película, y un tazón de palomitas de maíz los acompaño en el sofá, era una comedia… Clark rio divertido mordisqueando una palomita; Oliver no había podido concentrarse en la película al escuchar la risa hilarante y la sonrisa maravillosa de su novio, nunca se cansaba de él._

_-¡Dios, eso es una tontería!"_

_Murmuro Clark, metiendo su mano en el tazón… el rubio no pudo contener una sonrisa con los ojos fijos en la belleza a su lado._

_-"¿Qué sucede?"_

_Oliver negó, Clark alejo el tazón y le puso stop a la película._

_-"Vamos que estas pensando"_

_El arquero negó, tomando entre sus manos la cara del moreno._

_-"Eres extraordinario"_

_Se inclino y cumplió con los labios de Clark, su cuerpo se acurruco encima del granjero… podía sentir los músculos duros debajo de él, poso su mano en la barbilla de su novio disgustado del labio inferior, y pidiendo permiso para penetrar el beso._

_-"Ollie, ¿que… qué hace-es?"_

_Hablo entre cortado aun con los labios del rubio en los suyos._

_-"La peeliculaa!"_

_Su mano indico el televisor._

_-"Después la vemos"_

_Murmuro sin aliento y procedió a meter su lengua en la boca de Clark, oh era tan aditivo… su mano libre se metió debajo en busca la cremallera de los jeans de su amante, al encontrarlos los desabrocho y metió su mano dentro de los bóxer._

_-"¡Oliver!"_

_Lo empujo con fuerza resoplando con fuerza._

_-"¿Bien, Clark que sucede?"_

_-"Nada"_

_Contesto sin mirar a su amante, ¿cómo diablos iba a confesarle a Oliver su temor por la intimidad? El millonario desvió la mirada y tomo el control remoto._

_-"Bien, sigamos con la película"_

_Todo el ambiente se enfrió, el rubio ya no lo miraba, pasó toda la película evitándolo… oh, no deseo arruinar pero temía miedo._

_Cuando las ultimas letras aparecieron en la pantalla dio un resoplido, Queen se levanto diciendo que tenía mucho sueño, le dijo que se podía quedar había un cuarto de ustedes._

_-"¡Oliver!"_

_-"Esta bien Clark"_

_Dijo con una sonrisa pero no era verdad, el moreno se armo de valor y beso apasionadamente al rubio, posando sus manos en las caderas masculinas y oprimiendo… ¡oh mierda! Así se suponía que se sentía, la erección de Oliver se sentía muy plena, rozando contra la suya; la mas deliciosa fricción. Clark escucho un gemido entre sus boca y después de un rato descubrió que había sido él._

_-"Oh, Clark"_

_El moreno se aferro más._

_-"Así se supoone que se sie-ente"_

_-"Se siente bien ¿no?"_

_Clark asintió aun besando a Oliver._

_-"¿Quieress un poco más?"_

_La duda golpeo a Clark, a que se refería con eso…_

_-"Yo, no… no estoy seguro"_

_Oliver se alejo un poco lamiendo su labio inferior respirando con dificultad._

_-"Oliver yo… no, yo nunca he hecho esto con un hombre"_

_Oh, eso explicaba todo… aunque en el fondo Oliver siempre lo supo, esto era nuevo para Clark, un novio hombre… recibir flores, besar los labios de quien había sido su mejor amigo, un culo virgen era tan esperado._

_-"Esta bien boyscout, podemos seguir esperando"_

_Dijo con una sonrisa, Clark sintió alivio pero sabía que si esperaba demasiado Oliver podría llegar a cansarse además, ya estaba dolorosamente duro._

_-"No quiero hacerlo ya"_

_Llego a Oliver._

_-"Solo enséñame"_

_No sabía cómo llego hasta eso…_

_Clark llego a pensar que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento… no sabía que hacer en realidad, Oliver se cernía sobre él, ambos estaba completamente desnudos; el cuerpo de Oliver era tan magnífico ¿cómo no lo noto antes? pensó, el rubio trituraba los dientes en el cuello del moreno._

_-"Clark ¿estás seguro?"_

_-"Si"_

_Declaro tartamudeando, Oliver levanto las piernas de Clark y las acomodo encima de sus hombros._

_-"Ok, tómalo con calma"_

_Estiro su mano y tomo el tubo de lubricante y un condón._

_-"¡Oh Dios!"_

_El temor se estaba haciendo presente en el kriptoniano, Oliver miro la cara de angustia y terror, y se alejo._

_-"Clark, no tenemos que hacerlo ahora"_

_Clark se incorporo y negó._

_-"No quiero hacerlo Oliver, te quiero por completo"_

_Como una prueba le arrebato el condón y lo abrió con los dientes, tomo el látex._

_-"¡Quiero esto!"_

_Hablo jadeando al colocar el condón con cuidando en la polla gruesa y larga de Oliver Queen._

_-"¿Enserio?"_

_Oliver pregunto tomo aire, puta mierda la mano de Clark lo excitaba más._

_-"Oh yeah!"_

_Sin más comentarios Clark se hecho en la cama, la espalda contra las sabanas color verde olivo seco… el arquero esmeralda tomo el lubricante en sus dedos y con cuidado los introdujo en el agujero, entre un leve masaje._

_-"¿Te gusta?" _

_La voz de Oliver estaba perdida en el éxtasis, introdujo un tercer dedo moviéndolo como tijeras… _

_-"Ollie, ya!"_

_-"¿Qué quieres Clark?"_

_Clark se sonrojo pero no por el sexo, ni por los dedos dentro de él… si no por lo que deseaba._

_-"Yo, oh mierda, Oliver… solo, jodeme"_

_Oliver sonrió y saco los dedos, el reportero jadeo ante la pérdida; Oliver recubrió su pene y el condón con una gran cantidad de lubricante._

_-"¡Aquí vamos!"_

_Dirigió su pene atreves del agujero de Clark, lento lo introdujo… oh, estaba tan caliente, fue introduciéndolo más hasta que sus bolas pegaron con el culo, maldita sea._

_-"Me encanta Clark, oh, dios, se siente bien"_

_Clark asintió y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Oliver._

_-"Podríamos aguardar un poco"_

_Sugirió Clark su rostro estaba enrojecido, respiraba hondo. Era la sensación más extraña e incómoda de su vida, como si le hubiera empalado en un palo o algo, tuvo algo de miedo, se suponía que debía gustarle esto…_

_-"¿Clark?"_

_Oliver pasó su mano por el rostro de su amante, controlo su respiración para no venir y es que era extraordinario… caliente y apretado._

_-"No me moveré si no estás listo"_

_-"Yo, dios Oliver esto es muy raro"_

_El rubio asintió, pensando que por lo menos no dijo desagradable._

_-"Esta bien Clark, uh, ¡carajo!"_

_Mordió sus labios y decidió a seguir hablando._

_-"Si no te gusta podemos dejarlo, el sexo no es lo que me interesa… uh, eeress tu, te amoo"_

_Jadeo, bajo la mirada y vio con avidez el punto donde ambos se unían, "no te corras" se dijo cerrando los ojos. Clark bajo la mirada igual, su erección estaba muy firme… Amaba a Oliver, descubrir su amor lo había hecho asustarse pero después de un tiempo todo tomo su lugar, se dio cuenta que le encantaba el rubio, su cabello dorado como el sol, su intensos ojos, esos labios y barbilla cincelada; su físico y sus musculatura era perfecta, torso bronceado, brazos fuertes, Oliver era un encanto, y la forma en que sonreía, nunca antes había visto una sonrisa tan genuina, brillante y adorable… Y, no quería que Oliver estuviera en una relación con tales limitaciones, tarde o temprano el rubio se iba a cansar de la falta de intimidad, el sexo era vital para cada relación, tenía que intentarlo ¿no?_

_-"No, sigamos quiero intentarlo… y solo quiero intentarlo contigo"_

_El arquero asintió mordiendo sus labios, iniciando un ritmo lento, dentro y fuera… aferrando las manos en la cintura de moreno._

_-¿Dime como te sietes?"_

_Se metió más hondo, y tocando un punto sensible de la próstata de Clark._

_-"¡Oohh, Oliver! No te detengas"_

_Clark oprimió las piernas contra el culo de Oliver para penetrarlo mucha más… _

_-"¡Maldita sea!"_

_Gruño exasperado Oliver quien acelero los golpes jodiendo a Clark mucho más duro y constante._

_-"Yeah! Ollie… dame más, uh mierda"_

_Clark busco su polla y envolvió su mano apretando y bombeando al ritmo en que Oliver lo follaba._

_-"Me encanta estar dentro de ti Clarkk"_

_Se inclino y beso a Clark con la boca abierta mientras ambos jadeaban._

_-"Te amo"_

_-"Tambieen te amoo"_

_Respondió el moreno, un golpe más y Clark llego con un gruñido animal de lo más sexy; mojando con su semilla el abdomen de ambos, Oliver no tuvo que esperar mucho… al sentir los músculos del culo ordeñar su polla llego llenando el condón._

_-"Ahhh!"_

_Se dejo caer en el cuerpo de Clark, el kriptoniano lo envolvió en sus brazos aun sin recuperarse de su orgasmo… ni Lois, y mucho menos Lana lo hizo sentir un clímax tan intenso, quizás lo que siempre necesito era el gallo grande de Oliver en su culo._

_-"¿Que te pareció?"_

_Despertó de su neblina para escuchar la voz del multimillonario pegada a su pecho._

_-"No recuerdo haber llegado tan duro en toda mi vida"_

_Clark contesto con una sonrisa tonta, Oliver solo pudo sonreír a su manera levantando la cabeza y depositar un beso en los labios carnosos de su amante, los ojos verdes cielo se encontraron con los ojos color chocolate._

_-"Estoy de acuerdo con eso Magnifico"_

_Oliver se sentía dichoso, su propio orgasmo fue espectacular pero cuando la neblina de sexo desapareció lo primero que necesitaba era saber que había sido igual de increíble para el hombre más joven._

Ahora...

Resoplo, cuando su celular sonó y contesto con prontitud.

-"Si, señor Queen… la limosina y su acompañante están aquí"

-"Voy a estar listo en breve, gracias"

Colgó y se fue a tomar una ducha ya estaba tarde, por ahora no podría solucionar su problema con Clark había que seguir con la rutina del playboy.

-"¡Clark!"

Chloe llego al departamento del reportero, la puerta estaba entre abierta, entro con preocupación y con cautela.

-"¡Estas aquí!"

Clark levanto la vista, estaba sentado en el sofá con una caja frente a él y un millón de fotos de Oliver y él a su alrededor.

-"Vaya, debiste cerrar la puerta si hubiera sido Lois tendrías mucho que explicar"

Tomo una foto y aguanto una risita.

-"Como esta, tu lengua esta hasta la amígdalas de Oliver"

La mostro, era una foto bellísima de un beso muy intenso, y penetrante…

-"Lois no entendería porque dos de sus ex se besaría con tanta pasión, o porque hay un millón de fotos de ustedes juntos"

Clark le quito la foto.

-"Quizás quería que las viera, ya sabes… que todo el mundo se entere por fin"

Chloe rodo la mirada y asintió.

-"Ok, ¿qué sucede Clark?"

Se sentó junto a él, el hombre de los anteojos meneo su cabeza sin saber cómo empezar a explicar.

-"Oliver quiere hacer pública nuestra relación"

-"Oh, eso es… un wow!"

El moreno asintió con seriedad, viendo una foto de ambos juntos sonriendo uno al otro en la inauguración de nuevo Talón, Chloe la había tomado, era su favorita… amaba la adoración que veía en las miradas, aún era extraño verse desde otro ángulo.

-"¿Qué le dijiste?"

-"Que no podía, él como imaginaras se enojo"

La rubia paso una mano alrededor de Clark con un gesto de tristeza.

-"Clark lo siento, entiendo lo que debe sentir Oliver… pero estoy de tu lado aquí"

-"Bueno ya no estoy seguro que sea lo mejor, Amo a Oliver quizás tiene razón hay que dejar de escondernos"

Junto las fotos y las metió en la caja, Chloe lo miro y frunció el ceño.

-"Clark, ambos sabemos que no vas a dejar que eso pase"


	4. Chapter 4

Por la Mañana…

Clark se despertó lentamente, la cama se sentía tan vacía… nunca pensó que le hiciera tanta falta Oliver, y no recordaba la última vez que había dormido solo, sin el caliente y firme cuerpo del rubio.

-"¡Hey!"

Entro sonriendo Chloe con una bandeja con desayuno.

-"Chloe, ¿qué haces aquí?"

-"Hall esta fuera, así que decidí quedarme y pasar un tiempo juntos"

El moreno sonrió, pasando su mano por su cabello alborotado y negro.

-"No estaba tan mal anoche, Chlo"

Ella asintió sentándose en la cama.

-"Ya, que si quería revivir viejos tiempos… ya sabes, tu y yo como antes"

-"También lo extraño"

Dijo Clark con una sonrisa melancólica, la rubia poso su mano enciman de la del moreno y asintió.

-"Bien come, y"

Y le entrego un periódico justo en la parte de sociales, Clark miro las fotos y sus ojos se concentraron en una donde se veía a Oliver Queen del brazo de una morena voluptuosa.

-"Se ve genial"

Hablo mordiendo su labio, Chloe le echo un ojo a la imagen.

-"Si, pero no era la reacción que esperaba de ti"

Clark la miro y bajo la mirada, tomo un panqueque y un tenedor.

-"Vamos Clark, nada…"

-"Que debería sentir"

-"Tu sabes, un poco de celos"

El moreno trago un trozo y rodo la mirada.

-"He visto un millón de esas galas, Chloe"

-"Si, y que si nuestro playboy favorito continuo el festejo y las bebidas con la Señorita Seno Operados"

Clark negó.

-"Él no lo haría"

-"Bueno, hay un poco de vida después de todo"

El kriptoniano tomo el periódico.

-"Chloe que tratas con eso"

-"No lo sé, estaba pensando anoche y creo que la razón por la que apoyo la causa de ocultarlo es porque una parte de mi está preocupada y celosa por lo que me tocaría aquí"

-"¿¡Chloe!"

-"Clark, una parte de mi esta celosa de que Oliver te ame, que siempre te haya amado a ti"

Clark movió su cabeza con desacuerdo.

-"Él te amo mucho Chloe"

-"Sí, pero el punto es que no puedes seguir ocultándose… no puedes perder a Oliver"

Clark la miro fijamente y asintió.

-"¿Que se supone que haga entonces?"

-"Ve por él"

Quito la bandeja y permitió al moreno levantarse y huir a baño, para una ducha.

-Ático Queen/Torre del Reloj-

Seguía en la cama, aferrado a una almohada… abrió los ojos con lentitud, la noche anterior bebió más de la cuenta, su cabeza estaba por estalla.

-"Maldita sea"

Soltó la almohada y se levanto con calma, por suerte no hizo un espectáculo de si mismo aunque parpadeo levente recordando.

_A noche…_

_Observo las luces parpadeantes detrás del cristal polarizado de la limosina, estaba demasiado ebrio. Lisa, o no como diablos se llamaba la modelo junto a él, bueno ella lo contemplaba._

_-"Ollie"_

_Por suerte para el multimillonario estaba a punto de llegar al departamento de la chica y podría decir adiós sin más._

_-"Estoy algo… um mareado"_

_Dijo entre sonriendo, ella asintió pasando sus manos en un suave masaje por los muslos de rubio, se inclino un poco y le hablo al oído._

_-"Ollie, tengo que confesar…"_

_Subió las manos al estomago, tocando y amansando la piel con las palmas._

_-"… yo, desde aquella noche juntos no he podido olvidarte"_

_Oliver no era consciente de mucho en el momento, él había estado con Lisa o Linda después del colapso con Chloe, mas como despecho que como otra cosa, había sido bueno pero sin corazón, solo un polvo._

_Y ahora ella aparecía nuevamente dándole la oportunidad para un desahogo… Clark lo había dejado tan molesto después de la pelea, no era justo pero se sentía bien y eso fue lo único que le grito su mente y porque no su verga._

_-"Yo, estoy… algo borracho"_

_Dijo mientras ella se sentaba en su regazo, y beso su cuello haciendo un camino a los labios esculpidos._

_-"No, querido no lo estas"_

_Murmuro depositando un beso dulce en la barbilla, y subió a los labios, el anterior toque suave se olvido cuando mordió ferozmente el labio inferior._

_-"Te quiero ahora Oliver"_

_Y tropezó con un beso frenético, enredando su lengua con la del rubio… Oliver poso sus manos en los hombros de la chica con fuerza para retenerla y dio todo en el beso, pasaron unos minutos así, duelo de lenguas, hasta que ella se alejo y sonrió… Ollie tenía los ojos cerrados._

_El coche se detuvo en el destino, y aun así Oliver sentía que todo su mundo se movía… estaba mareado, ¿cómo podía hacer esto? El sonido de una cremallera lo regreso a la realizada, y después de unos segundo el aliento caliente en su virilidad._

_-"¡Dios Clark!"_

_Ella subió de golpe._

_-"Joder, ¿Qué?"_

_Oliver abrió los ojos, en ellos se veía la culpa._

_-"Lisa, uh Linda… yo"_

_Ella negó con el ceño fruncido._

_-"¡Eres un idiota marica!"_

_Antes de que Oliver pudiera decir algo, la morena salió furiosa casi tropezando en la acera, solo dejo el golpe histérico de la puerta de la limo al cerrarse._

Ahora…

-"¡Mierda!"

Si tenía suerte los detalles sobre su verdadera orientación sexual aún no estaría en el Inquisidor… Se apresuro, y llamo a su asistente.

UNA HORA MÁS TARDE…

-Oficina Queen-

-"¿De cuántos ceros estamos hablado?"

Pregunto la modelo con los brazos cruzados, Oliver sonrió con arrogancia y molestia.

-"Solo, los suficientes para que tu pequeña cabecita no tenga de que preocuparse de aquí hasta…"

Estaba a punto de completar su frase hiriente cuando las puertas se abrieron revelando a Clark Joseph Kent.

-"¿Clark?"

Clark inhalo, le dio un vistazo a la modelo sentada frente al escritorio… y exhalo.

-"Necesito hablar contigo"

Oliver asintió y miro a Lisa o Linda, la mujer le hecho un largo ojo al kriptoniano con un toque evidente de lujuria en la mirada.

-"Ya veo, este es Clark…"

Le sonrió a Clark.

-"Ahora lo entiendo Ollie"

-"Si, claro… toma y lárgate"

La chica tomo el cheque y lo metió en su bolsa dirigiéndose a la puerta y marchándose.

-"Oliver porque le diste un cheque… yo, no sabía que les pagaras para…"

Su voz murió.

-"Oh eso"

Indico el rubio con la mano y sonriendo.

-"No, ellas suelen venir a mi por el gusto de la fama y el glamor ya sabes"

Se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, Clark miro a la dirección donde se había ido la modelo.

-"Entonces le pagas por… -frunció el ceño- dios si aun estabas con ella entonces"

Estaba poniéndose rojo y seguro preparado para supe acelerar en cualquier momento.

-"¡No!"

Alzo la voz Oliver, se volvió a levantar y llego hasta Clark.

-"Aunque eso hubiera sido lo mejor"

Clark negó sin entender.

-"¿Lo mejor?"

Repitió como tonto entre cerrando los ojos.

-"Sí, Te hubiera dado la escusa perfecta para dejarme"

Su voz tenía un dejo de amargura.

-"Eso no es lo que quiero Ollie"

El multimillonario asintió mordiendo sus labios alejándose con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-"Es difícil de creer Boyscout"

Hubo silencio, Oliver volteo mirando a Clark quien miraba a ninguna parte con angustia.

-"Has tratado de dejarlo Clark, estás conmigo o no estas"

Y no hubo contestación, el rubio se movió a bar y sirvió una bebida.

-"No soy un poco de sexo ocasional, o la garantía de no estar solo… -oprimió los dientes con fuerza- y quiero que lo entiendas"

-"No es la forma en que te veo"

Dijo bajo Clark, sin saber que hacer con sus manos…

-"Bien entonces"

Tomo un largo trago, el moreno decidió y corto la distancia entre ellos.

-"Oliver, sé que es difícil vivir conmigo, yo solo estoy…"

Llego hasta él y le quito el vaso colocándolo en la mesa, después tomo las manos del rubio entre las suyas.

-"Tengo miedo de que esto nos separe, eres Oliver Queen porque querrías enfrentar la intolerancia de las personas para estar conmigo"

Oliver lo miro y no tuvo que pensarlo para contestar.

-"Porque te amo"

Clark lo miro fijamente, sus ojos verdes llenos pidiendo perdón, mendigando perdón a los ojos marrones.

-"Lo siento, aun tengo una oportunidaa…"

Fue cortado cuando los labios de su amante llegaron hasta los suyos, Oliver tomo entre sus dedos la camisa de Clark mientras profundizaba el beso, cuando les hizo falta aire (o por lo menos al rubio) Ollie se alejo jadeando.

-"¿Que significa esa disculpa?"

-"Que te quiero, en la oscuridad o en la luz"

Oliver sonrió e instintivamente Clark lo hizo.

-Diario El Planeta-

-"Y esa sonrisa Smallville"

Lois hablo mirándolo, Clark había entrado con la sonrisa más larga y feliz de toda su vida.

-"Solo estoy feliz, el día no podría ser más perfecto"

-"¿Enserio?"

Lois lo siguió a la oficina compartida.

-"Y bien, ¿quién es ella?"

La castaña cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, y se preparo para parecer menos celosa.

-"No hay ella, Lois"

Dijo y se sentó en su escritorio seguido del ritual de acomodar sus gafas.

-"Por supuesto"

Resoplo y se armo de valor.

-"Bien, olvidando ese tema quería invitarte a cena"

Clark levanto la mirada, Dios, lo que hubiera dado hace 2 años para escuchar eso y ver la sonrisa nerviosa de Lois.

-"¿Y que dices Clark?"

Lois estaba sentada en el borde de su escritorio, y como llego a estar ahí Clark no lo sabía, pero estaba empezando a ruborizarse.

-"Entonces cenamos"

Estuvo tentado a decir que si, hasta que el nombre Oliver apareció en su cabeza, oh no, tenía una cena con él.

-"¿Clark?"

-"Lois, no puedo pero gracias de todas formas"

-"¿Noche de vigilancia?"

Dijo en voz baja casi susurrando, lo decía con orgullo de ser parte del secreto.

-"Ya quede con Oliver"

Clark lo soltó, le dijo al multimillonario que quería estar con él ante todos y esta era una prueba para ello no, aunque se sentía aterrado por las preguntas que Lois haría a continuación.

-"Noche de chicos o algo"

-"Si, algo así"

Volvió a su computadora, y empezó a teclear.

-"Bien muy bien, tengo que ir con Perry… un azote o dos"

Dijo corriendo a la puerta, Clark levanto la mirada y sonrió nuevamente.


	5. Chapter 5

-Ático Queen/Torre del Reloj-

Clark se despertó, Oliver tenía los brazos alrededor de él, sujetándolo con fuerza en sueños.

La noche anterior había sido increíble, hacer el amor una y otra vez, y luego quedar profundamente dormido mientras escuchaba la frase TE AMO de los labios del rubio, caliente a su oído, y despertar era aun mejor.

-"Ollie"

-"¡Mmm!"

Fue la única contestación, Oliver captaba la esencia de la piel kriptoniana, tan embriagadora, dulce, tan fuerte y tan Clark.

-"Dios eres tan sexy"

Murmuro en la piel del hombro del moreno, Clark giro para estar frente a él.

-"Quieres desayunar conmigo y Lois fuera"

Pregunto sonriendo, Oliver intento olvidar a Lois en medio de todo… aun le desagradaba que la casi esposa de su novio tuviera tanto tiempo e importancia en su vida, Lois y Clark siempre estuvieron muy juntos… ignoro ese detalle.

-"¿Como tu novio? o ¿como…?"

Clark frunció el ceño pero sonriendo.

-"Aunque estoy de acuerdo en todo esto de la revelación; esta vez no… solo como Oliver Queen"

-"¿Que diablos sí?"

Se inclino y beso los labios carnosos del moreno.

-En alguna calle de Metropolis-

-"No Chloe, lo sé… pero ir a los cabos con él sería dar un paso"

Lois tomo un sorbo de su café y negó en el teléfono.

-"Porque no estoy lista"

Miro al tipo de alado que correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa pero al recibir a cambio un guiño de NI LO PIENSES se alejo.

-"Es demasiado rápido"

Chloe al otro lado de la línea sonrió ampliamente, viendo un arreglo de flores que había llegado para ella.

-"Han salido más de 6 meses, el gran tipo se va a cansar de ti Lois"

-"Nadie se cansa de mi primita"

El comentario llego enseguida con un tanto de altanería, a lo que la rubia frunció el ceño.

-"Si, claro… pero enserio Lois, ese tipo te quiere… tiene dinero, es guapo y bueno te adora… casi tiene un altar con tu fotografía no puedes darle más largas"

Lois mordió su labio y asintió.

-"Lo sé, pero es un paso que no pienso dar aun… yo, Chloe no es el adecuado"

Chloe rodo la mirada captando a donde iban las cosas, su prima aun no podía dar el siguiente paso en la relación con ese Jonathan por Clark.

-"Eso tiene que ver con cierto súper hombre de capa roja"

-"No"

Chloe miraba la tarjeta sin perder la concentración a la llamada.

-"Ahora dilo con mas convicción por favor, Lois terminaste con Clark; él lloro lo sé… Diana limpio sus lagrimas –casi rio al entender como se escuchaba eso- sin nada sexual ni sentimental pero lo hizo… muy pero muy literal, tu le rompiste el corazón dándole la sortija de compromiso no puedes girar y decir que lo quieres de vuelta"

-"No lo quiero de vuelta"

Contesto de prisa entre mordiéndose la lengua, quizás no el 70% de ella sabía que era lo mejor, que tener que cargar con ser la mujer de un superhéroe era tan difícil, que su corazón sufría al saberlo perdido, en otro planeta o atacado por un loco maniático con kriptonita, pero el 30% seguía teniendo sentimientos… bueno todo estaría bien por ahora, ella no avanzaría con Jonathan mientras decidía su corazón… tenía mucho tiempo, Clark seguía esperándola.

-"Voy a romper con él"

De donde llego eso, ni siquiera la misma Lois lo supo.

-"Enserio, no creo que sea lo mejor… bueno no por Clark, ya sabes"

Lois noto a Chloe demasiado nerviosa.

-"Sabes algo que desconozca Chloe"

-"No, pero no quiero seguir viéndote herir por Clark y él siendo herido por ti"

La castaña recordó todo ese pasado, si terminaría con Johnny, pero no para regresar a Clark… aun no podía, 70 era mayor que 30 despues de todo.

-"No Clark y yo solo para los artículos, estamos mejor separados… te dejo tengo un desayuno con el súper hombre de anteojos"

Dijo entre burla, Chloe se despidió y colgó; encontraba dudada a su prima solo esperaba que Clark y Oliver revelaran su relación pronto para no sentirse como la traidora con Lois.

Llego al restaurante, Clark estaba sonriendo a un tipo rubio… y él tipo rubio era Oliver, Lois frunció el ceño desde hace un tiempo Oliver Queen pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Metropolis, él que solía limitarse a Star City de una manera casi tan obsesiva como Batman y Gotham… no debió ser importante, seguro era por tensión con Dinah.

-"Hey Chicos"

Dijo sonriendo, Clark la miro y agito la mano… sus corbata estaba mejor amarrada como nunca, él nunca haría ese nudo ni con 20 años de experiencia en el área, Oliver solo sonrió seco.

-"Lois"

-"¿Ollie?"

Se estableció en su asintió, ya había una taza humeante de café ahí.

-"Lo pedí por ti"

Hablo Clark encogiendo los hombros, avergonzado, lo cual Lois no supo si era parte de la falsa personalidad nerd de Clark Kent o por alguna otra cosa.

-"Gracias"

-"Entonces suelen hacer esto todo el tiempo –pregunto Oliver con una mirada a ambos- panecillo de canela y cafés cargados"

-"Una vez a la semana para ser exacto"

Dijo Lois, Clark desvió la mirada de ambos.

-"Nunca con compañía extra debo arreglar pero me encanta tu presencia Ollie… algo nuevo pasando en tu vida"

-"Nada"

Dijo sumergiendo su panecillo en el café con leche, su mirada en el líquido.

-"Te afeitaste la barba no, ¿nueva novia?"

Clark abrió los ojos asustado y en show, solo su Lois haría un movimiento así… preguntar algo normal a golpe de la navaja. Oliver la miro con la boca abierta como si quisiera decir algo, pero guardo silencio arrepintiéndose, le echo una mirada a Clark en busca de aprobación pero el moreno solo aclaro su garganta moviendo en negativa el agitador de su café.

-"Uh, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Mostro una sonrisa Oliver, Clark estuvo a punto de reflejar ese gesto pero solo bajo la cabeza, Lois asintió con un brillo engreído en su mirada.

-"Durante un par de años has tenido esta barba de chivo que en lo personal me parecía desagradable – fijo sus dos manos en su café y después de tragar continuo con su explicación- yo misma y Chloe te dijimos un par de veces que no te quedaba bien pero te aferraste a ella… por Dinah, bueno ella te quiere con desesperación que no le interesaba si tus besos picaban pero, ustedes terminaron hace demasiado… así que"

Sonrió Clark levanto la cabeza, Oliver miraba fijamente a Lois con una mirada de reto.

-"Yo supongo que encontraste a alguien lo suficientemente especial para obligarte subconscientemente a quitarte esa cosa… lo cual es adorable y me hace desear conocer a la chica"

Un brillo en los ojos de Oliver apareció, muy especial Lois lo miro fascinada no recordaba ver esa mirada tan radiante… ni con ella, ni con Chloe, ni nunca… y es que Oliver pensaba en eso, Clark era un tipo bisexual que lo descubrió a los casi treinta, había sido criado en una granja en un pueblo conservador… su primer beso con un hombre no sería incomodo, y sabia que Clark seguro se arrepentiría de cualquier decisión si lo besaba con esa barba por eso en cuanto Chloe le hablo de la conversación y sobre las verdaderas orientaciones sexuales del reportero, él corrió frente a un espejo puso mucha espuma y la afeito.

Ni siquiera se arrepintió, Clark lo valía asique Lois tenía razón.

-"¿Y bien él nombre?"

-"Es.." –"Lois…"

Estaba por contestar cuando Clark interrumpió.

-"…no creo que haya nadie, Oliver se quito la barba desde hace un año y medio… no es una noticia nueva; además las páginas de sociales recorren cada semana un tutifruti algo promiscuo para un monógamo"

Dijo Clark, Lois lo miro y asintió… ella había perdido la pista de Oliver desde hace un buen rato… quizás 2 años, tal vez tenía razón o tal vez, si su corazonada era cierta y Oliver estaba con alguien en secreto, su voto era por Diana quizás Kendra.

-"Bien, gran argumento Smallville"

Oliver miro a Clark y asintió con seriedad.

-"Gracias por defenderme Clark"

O ese tono era malo, Clark lo miro y volvió a Lois tomando su café.

-"Y bien, ¿cuál es la escusa para el trió?"

-"Bueno Lois, digamos que te extrañaba un poco"

Dijo coqueteando el rubio provocando al moreno mirar a ambos.

-"No enserio"

Pregunto la castaña entre cerrando los ojos.

-"Lo invite a desayunar pero después recordé que día era y lo sume a nuestros planes"

Clark de nuevo.

-"Hay que actualizando entonces"

Lois hablo comiendo un trozo de panecillo.

-"Tengo que ir a Grandville para el articulo del robo a los campesinos"

Clark dijo encogiendo los hombros, Oliver lo miro y sonrió su novio era adorable cuando se sentía humilde y tonto… Lois pudo sus manos junto a la del reportero como apoyo a lo que el rubio frunció el ceño un poco algo tieso olvidando la pisca de celos que sentía.

-"Estarás como en casa Clark, además es un buen articulo"

-"No, lo es… pero gracias por intentar"

El moreno sonrió, Lois rodo la mirada.

-"Ya, sería como unas horas hablas con algunas personas y podrías regresar a tu trabajo extracurricular…"

Se sonrieron, Oliver aclaro su garganta.

-"Yo, una cuantas juntas de Industria Queen y de la liga, un par de eventos que no asistiré y una botella de ron para dormir"

La última parte lo decía con amargura y haciendo énfasis, Clark alejo las manos de Lois.

-"Bueno eso suena genial, yo por mi parte tengo planeado conseguir una entrevista exclusiva con Bruce Wayne, no será muy intelectual pero disfrutare de la vista"

Clark la miro y asintió, casi contuvo una carcajada… Lois podía conocer a casi toda la liga pero ella desconocía que Brucie era justamente Batman, seguro se iría de espaldas si lo descubría.

-"Eso suena como una cita"

Hablo Oliver, Lois miro a Clark quien desvió la mirada y asintió evitando ser muy feliz por la presencia de su ex.

-"Aun no planeada, él no lo sabe –miro a Clark y se armo de valor- hablando de citas"

Dedico su mirada solo al moreno, el corazón del rubio se acelero… rogando en su cabeza por NO LE PIDAS UNA CITA, BRUJA; él adora a Lois pero siempre fue un bruto celoso.

-"Clark tienes planeado algo para hoy, yo… estaba con Sarah de investigación y saliste en el tema"

-"¿Me hiciste una cita?"

Su voz sonaba incrédula ente molesta, ella negó mordiendo sus labios.

-"No, pero ella es tímida y fui su enlace"

-"No creo estar interesado"

Dijo con negativa y cortando enseguida, Oliver fue feliz.

-"Vamos Smallville, era joven… además ella es pelirroja, agradable, muy bella y tiene una figura adecuada"

Clark conocía y reconocía que Sarah era hermosa, cortes, inteligente y bueno caliente pero no pensaba comprobar una cita con su novio a lado por mas persistente que fuera su ex.

-"No creo"

-"Dame una buena escusa para eso"

Lois tenía un tono de ultimátum, el moreno miro al multimillonario de reojo y pudo persistir lo rígido que estaba y como su mirada se veía fugada.

-"Estoy saliendo con alguien –hablo ronco, Lois frunció el ceño y Oliver reacciono y lo miro- no quiero hacer nada para arruinarlo"

Dijo con una sonrisa, Lois lo miro sin entender Clark no había dado señales de salir con nadie… podría ser una escusa o ser cierto pero en el ínstate se aferro a la primera opción… mientras tanto después de esa bella frase de los labios de Clark, la mano de Oliver por debajo de la mesa llego a la del kriptoniano y se sujetaron con dulzura, amor y apoyo, dedos entrelazados, el rubio apretó con suavidad deseando que Clark pudiera saber con ese gesto que lo amaba.


	6. Chapter 6

-Diario el Planeta-

-"Soy yo, o Ollie se estaba comportando algo extraño"

Lois llego a su escritorio, Clark la miro y encogió los hombros.

-"Primero a la defensiva y luego demasiado feliz"

-"Bueno lo cuestionaste sobre su vida amorosa por eso estaba a la defensiva y después supongo que fue feliz al dejar de ser el centro de atención de tu instinto periodístico"

Dijo Clark agradecido por su la pronta contestación, Lois pareció algo convencida.

-"Ya, cuando vas a ir a Grandville"

Clark miro su reloj y resoplo.

-"En un hora, ¿Por qué?"

-"Por…"

La castaña aún no termina de hablar cuando el celular del reportero sonó, distrayéndolos de la práctica.

-"Tengo que…"

Indico con su mano el aparato, ella asintió con una sonrisa viéndolo alejarse a un rincón por un poco de privacidad.

-"¡Kent!"

-"Hola cariño"

Saludo con picardía y encanto Oliver Queen a su novio, quien al escuchar su voz sonrió ampliamente calentándose su corazón.

-"Hey, no sabes lo mucho que quería besarte al despedirnos"

Dijo con un tono sugestionado el moreno, todo en el brillaba… y al parecer Oliver también lo sentía, y compartía la sonrisa estúpida de amor e ilusión.

-"Lo entiendo guapo, yo um, solo estaba esperando el momento para doblarte en la mesa…"

Corto la frase meneando la cabeza, en cualquier momento se hubiera reprochado por ser tan cursi y romántico o simplemente parecer tan enamorado pero ahora bueno, toda esa miel era tan soportable.

-"Bien, estaba pensando cuando debemos hacer el anunció"

Clark mordió su labio, eso… él sabía que tenía que declaran su amor por Oliver Queen… su amigo y socio de trabajo frente a todos… sus mutuas ex novias, y frente al equipo de la liga; pero eso no significaba que estuviera listo.

-"Yo no estoy seguro"

Oliver debió notar su tono de voz porque dio un ruido extraño en el teléfono.

-"Tu sabes Ollie, yo no soy bueno con eso de… de dar anuncios en público y eso, tener que decir eso es… creo que me desmayaría"

Su voz era nerviosa, mirada a su alrededor aterrorizado por la respuesta del rubio… Hubo silencio, nada el moreno empezó a temer por lo peor.

-"¿¡Ollie!"

-"Tengo una idea"

Hablo Oliver causando mucho alivio a Clark.

-"¿Enserio?"

-"Un salto a la luz Clark, sé mi pareja para el baile del fin de semana"

Clark se encontró con que no sabía que contestar no es que fuera una pregunta. Miro a su alrededor, Lois estaba hablando con Jimmy, Cat estaba con Perry en posición de rogar… si ellos se enteraran de la verdad que es lo que pensaría de él… Steve de deportes quien siempre se burlaba de "EL PIMPOLLO NERD KENT" seguro sería feliz, algo como: "Sabían que a Kent le gustaba chupar pollas" ya podía escucharlo burlarse con asco… pero, frunció el ceño arruinando ligeramente sus fracciones perfectas, ¡Su Ollie! Dios, no podía permitirse perderlo, UN SALTO A LA LUZ pensó Clark tal vez era lo necesario para conservar el amor de su amigo.

-"¿Clark?"

Regreso a la realidad con la voz del rubio quien lo llamaba con preocupación, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba diciendo su nombre en la línea con angustia.

-"Lo hare… pero no quiero llegar de tu brazo como tu juguete de la semana"

-"Nunca serías mi chico-juguete Clark"

Corrigió Oliver seguro con una sonrisa.

-"Lo sé, pero pienso evitar eso… -rodo la mirada- por lo menos a la vista… te voy a ver haya"

Dijo con una leve sonrisa en los bordes de sus labios.

-"Esta bien, no hay escusa… no hay Superman de última hora"

-"Bien, tampoco usar cuero verde"

Escucho a Oliver reír con sutileza.

-"Tu eres el del puesto de 24 horas magnifico"

-"Si, adiós Oliver"

Sonrió el kriptoniano.

-"Te amo Clark"

Oliver se despidió de su novio su mirada brillando, y colgó deseaba gritar feliz con locura ante la respuesta positiva de Clark por la invitación… deseaba correr y decirle al mundo entero que estaba enamorado… que era inmensamente feliz.

Se forzó a tranquilizarse pronto el mundo sabría que Clark Kent era suyo, y él era de Clark.


	7. Chapter 7

-Oficina Queen-

Arrojo su chaqueta al mesa sin preocupación revisando los números de su teléfono celular, estaba muy ocupado que no noto la presencia en la esquina junto al librero y el minibar.

-"Escuche que estabas transfiriendo toda tu oficina de Star City a Metropolis"

Dejo el celular y entre sonrió girando para ver a Dinah Lance usando su atuendo de civil.

-"Hey, cuando llegaste"

-"Anoche, tengo nuevos asuntos en la ciudad"

Ella camino rodando la oficina, Oliver entre cerró los ojos.

-"Y, necesitas ayuda con eso, ¿o?"

-"Si la necesito serás al primero a quien llamare"

Volvió a mirarlo, ambos estudiaron las expresiones faciales del otro por un breve momento.

-"¿Todo está bien?"

Oliver fue el primero en hablar algo inquieto por la mirada de actualmente morena.

-"Bien, ¿y tú?"

Cuestiono Dinah, y antes de cualquier respuesta del rubio y apuesto multimillonario, prosiguió con un tono más relajado pero confuso.

-"Quiero decir, últimamente has estado actuando de manera diferente… distraído, ausente"

Énfasis en ausente, con una mirada determinada en ella… esa misma mirada que Oliver maravillo y porque no decirlo excito.

-"¿ausente?"

Pregunto entre sonriendo dirigiéndose al minibar para servirse algo.

-"Si ausente es la palabra adecuada Oliver… ¿cuántas veces has estado en Star City este mes?"

Él giro y la miro entre cerrando los ojos, hubo casi medio minuto de silencio y el levanto su bebida aun con un gesto de picardía.

-"Tengo que contestar eso o es una pregunta retorica"

Y nada de ella.

-"Bien, no soy de los que llevan la cuenta pero diría cinco, tal vez siente"

-"Seis"

Dijo cruzando los brazos, él asintió esperando lo que seguía a continuación.

-"Buen calculo entonces, y… ¿que pasa exactamente Dinah?"

Ella miro a su alrededor y encogió los hombros.

-"Te invito a comer"

-"Ya, es muy temprano para comer no te parece"

Dijo entre cerrando los ojos, ella dio una sonrisa ligera.

-"Ollie eres el jefe…"

-"Puedo darme el lujo de eso… cierto"

Hizo un ademan con la mano, invitándola a salir de la oficina.

Media Hora Después…

-Diario El Planeta-

Tecleo con rapidez, casi podían verse sus dedos moviéndose… Lois lo miro confundida y después observo a su alrededor… la puerta de la oficina estaba abierta y se veía la gente de la redacción en sus labores diarias, volvió a Clark y hizo un ruido para atraer la mirada del moreno.

-"Hey!"

Este la miro dejando el teclado.

-"Esta todo bien, Clark"

-"Si, ¿Por qué?"

-"Nada, solo creí ver 15 dedos entre tu velocidad de súper mecanógrafo"

Clark no pudo dejar sonreír, y ella sonrió más ampliamente con arrogancia.

-"Trata de ser tan patético como los demás quieres, la 'S' podía traspasar el traje"

La ultima parte fue más un susurro mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia él.

-"Lo tendré en cuenta"

Ella estaba por decir algo cuando el teléfono de la línea de Clark resonó fuerte distrayéndolos a todos.

-"Kent"

Lois se paro rumbo a la zona de copias, Clark la miro marcharse.

-"Necesito una reunión"

Fue la voz de Bruce, lo cual fue algo extraño nunca antes Batman le había llamado al Planeta, o el celular… solo a la línea de Superman, su comunicador o alguna extraña forma maquiavélica que lo hiciera sentirse al nivel de la competencia.

-"B, ¿que sucede?"

Se acomodo en su asiento.

-"Quince minutos, Clark adelanta la hora de comida"

Colgó, Clark rodo la mirada, donde se suponía que lo vería.

El mesero les sirvió, cuando se alejo continuaron con la conversación.

-"Entonces…"

Dijo Oliver enfocándose en ella, después de los interminables bollos de canela del desayuno con Clark estaba más que lleno, incluso mentalmente se alecciono a hacer un poco mas de ejercicio.

-"No entiendo, ¿qué pasa para que dejes Star City?"

-"Es complicado"

No supo cómo explicarlo, si desde siempre creyó que viviría por siempre en Star City y aunque estuvo tiempo lejos de su ciudad natal sabia que siempre regresaría… él lugar que protegería, pero bueno… Clark Kent se atravesó en eso, y sabia que Clark no dejaría Metropolis, la verdad ni quiera se lo había propuesto… tenía miedo de escucha una negativa y perder todo, así que decidió pasar un poco más de tiempo en Metropolis, al principio fueron un par de viajes a la semana, ahora básicamente vivía en la ciudad, no era un gran sacrificio la ciudad siempre lo cautivo y lo hizo sentir rodeado de personas importantes en su vida, Lois, Chloe en su momento y ahora Clark.

Además Green Arrow podía con facilidad proteger Metropolis, y hacer buenas y continuas apariciones en Star City cuando era requerido, no sentía que hubiera abandonado para nada su ciudad.

-"¿Que hay en Metropolis?"

Ella frunció el ceño al pregunta, su mayor temor era alguien más, amaba a Oliver desde hace demasiado tiempo… desde la etapa del multimillonario con Chloe -esa fue una de las razones por las que se le había hecho fácil acusar a la rubia por los ataques de la VRA, y su secuestro en el funeral de Carter hace años.

-"Uh, tengo que estar todo el tiempo en Star City, yo… no soy tan intensamente obsesivo como Bruce con Gotham"

Ella miraba hacia otro lugar y asintió.

-"Hablando de Bruce"

Indico con discreción aun privado donde Clark y Bruce estaban al parecer tomando su comida adelantada y su almuerzo retrasado, Oliver siguió la dirección y los miro, una parte de él sintió celos al ver al moreno acomodar sus anteojos con nerviosismo… no tenia porque ese gesto era mas coreografiado para el Nerd de Clark Kent.

-"Un desayuno y una entrevista… señor"

Clark creó una sonrisa sabiendo que Bruce no podía decir nada ya que estaba en su posee de Brucie.

-"Una buena fachada"

Sonrió encantadoramente, Clark supuso que sonreirá mas para las personas a su alrededor que para él pero aun así le fascino esa sonrisa, no siempre podía ver este lado más relajado y atractivo de Bruce.

-"No quisiera arruinar la actuación, señor Wayne –casi tartamudeo, actitud de nerdy- ¿pero que pasa?"

Y la voz firme de Superman apareció en la última frase.

-"La información para el articulo"

Clark asintió, Bruce se Acomodo en la silla poniendo la servilleta en sus piernas.

-"La que te perdí que confirmaras, ¿Qué pasa?"

-"Es verídica"

El moreno rodo la mirada, y asintió con picardía.

-"Y, estamos desayunando solo para que me dijeras eso"

-"No, estamos desayunando porque encontré un pozo más hondo… es tráfico de armas"

Hablo cuidando la audiencia, aun con la posee de playboy.

-"Oh, bueno… aun así no entiendo porque estamos aquí"

-"No solo se trata de Metropolis, encontré relación con Gotham"

Y ahí estaba, Clark lo entendió todo… la farsa del desayuno y el darle una entrevista exclusiva era para cerrar el diminuto agujero de culpa de Bruce, porque lo que seguía a la conversación era.

-"Estamos aquí para que me digas que esto te incumbe no, Gotham es tu ciudad… -Bruce miro a su alrededor, pensando la estupidez de tener esta conversación en un lugar tan lleno de personas- y, para decirme que no me incube… me lo estas arrebatando no"

-"Exactamente"

Oliver miro fijamente a distancia, Clark Y Bruce nunca se veía en público, o por lo menos que el supiera.

-"¡Ollie!"

Volvió a Dinah, y negó.

-"Olvídalo"

Siguió mirando y trato de relajarse… su mente había estado muy paranoica con Clark y Bruce desde antes de que él fuera el novio de Clark, ahora sería estúpido encelarse, Clark era suyo además Bruce era todo recto.

-"No has contestado"

-"Pronto lo sabrás, Dinah te lo aseguro"

Comió un bocado.

-"Espero que no sea nada malo"

Dijo la heroína, entre frunciendo el ceño.

-"Todo depende"

Clark resoplo, ir contra Batman era un acto suicida.

_-"Todo depende"_

Volteo al entrar a su audición súper la voz de Oliver, miro a su alrededor, para poder distinguir a Dinah y Oliver comiendo en el otro extremo del restaurante.

_-"Si es bueno para ti – la escucho aclara su garganta- será bueno… me preocupo mucho por ti Oliver"_

Y miro como se tomaban las manos, que carajos era eso… frunció el ceño con la boca entre abierta mirando la escena… Oliver le sonrió de forma honesta y encantadora.

-"Clark"

Bruce lo llamaba, lo miro y negó.

-"No voy a dejarte que lo robes, Metropolis es mi ciudad… -miro nuevamente y se trago el nudo en su garganta- trabajemos juntos"

El multimillonario estaba por protestar, pero la actitud de molestia y cólera de su socio lo hizo guardar silencio.

-"No podre hacerte cambiar de opinión"

Clark lo miro y entre sonrió.

-"Nunca Bruce"

Oliver miro a Clark sonreirá, dios porque tenía que sonreírle así a Bruce… orgulloso, terco y sexy, y la forma en que miro al murciélago, esperaba que fuera solo su imaginación pero captaba muchas cosa ahí.

-"Sobre la entrevista"

Dijo con un tono jocoso.

-"Creo que sería mejor que se la des a Lois, ella ha estado por todos los medios intentando esto… se la merece"

Bruce frunció ligeramente el ceño, nunca entendió, ni entendería lo que pasaba con Clark, el ser tan bueno ciertamente era algo incomodo para el multimillonario.

-"La entrevista es para cubrir el comida Clark, no es una cosa que se pueda cambiarse a tu antojo"

-"Bueno, no pienso interponerme entre tú y Lois"

Miro de vuelta y se cruzo con la mirada de Oliver.

-"Tengo que irme"

Dijo con firmeza y después se levanto extendiendo la mano a Bruce para un apretón de manos.

-"Fue, un gusto verlo Señor Wayne"

Y se marcho, Bruce lo miro y cerró los ojos unos segundos, ¿algún día el hueco en su estomago desaparecería?

Oliver lo miro marcharse, tuvo un deseo de ir tras Clark… pero después de meditarlo decidió que no era totalmente necesario si Clark le regreso la mirada… pero, el que se haya ido enseguida de eso no debía significar nada malo verdad.

Bueno, iba a verlo por la noche en su cita, entonces aclararía dudas.


	8. Chapter 8

-Departamento Kent-

6:00pm

Había terminado por fin el artículo de Grandville, se sentó en su sofá y decidió ver un rato algo de televisión para tranquilizarse y olvidar un poco… el día había sido una mierda, y no por tener que ir a hablar con agricultores, cualquier otro reportero hubiera chillado de malestar ante esta misión pero no Clark Kent, él se sentía más que cómodo con ese ambiente, el problema eran los malditos celos que aun lo agobiaban, él confiaba en Oliver se confirmo tercera vez pero, oh el infierno la mirada de Dinah era tan aterradora… ella lo amaba.

Resoplo al escuchar el golpeteo histérico en la puerta, se movió letárgicamente…

-"¡Clark!"

Era Chloe sosteniendo un porta trajes, él la escaneo de arriba a abajo.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Bueno estoy decapitando todos mis demonios Kent – entro al departamento sentándose en el sillón y silenciando la televisión Clark la siguió después de medio minuto- y, Oliver es uno de ellos"

Clark asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-"Pides permiso para decapitarlo, ¿o, que es esto?"

La rubia entre sonrió cruzando sus brazos.

-"No todo se toma literal, pero lo tomare como una broma Clark… solo, he visto tu vestuario formal… demasiado holgado"

-"Eso explica eso, ¿pero?"

A punto el ex granjero al porta trajes a un lado, ella lo miro y lo tomo.

-"Sí, no me digas que lo olvidaste… tu cita con Oliver y la salida del closet"

Eso, Clark amplio los ojos perturbado por lo fácil que fue olvidar eso… ciertamente no se sentía capaz de salir esa noche.

-"Yo no, -la mirada de Chloe lo hizo reorganizar sus futuras palabras, la rubia tenía esa mirada que hacía a Clark sentirse tan transparente- n-no pensaba usar nada en especial"

-"Si vas a ser el novio oficial de Oliver Queen, necesitas lucir excelente"

Clark meneo su cabeza con una mirada encantadora mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sofá.

-"Nunca pareciste así de desesperada por encajar cuando salías con él -sonrió al recordar- te casaste con él en una capilla simple, mientras el usaba esa cosa verde"

-"Estaba borracha Clark, además yo no pensaba mucho en él como Señor Multimillonario, no tuve esa faceta solo la parte de Green Arrow –enfoco su mirada feroz- pero tú, amigo vas a tener que llevar esa carga desde esta noche"

El moreno desvió la mirada mordiendo sus labios.

-"Tú, Chloe hubieras soportado la faceta de playboy, los paparazis y… -la miro de nuevo – ya sabes lo tipico, el que la prensa conjurara sus nombres como uno solo"

Ella lo miro e intento sonar fresca… Oliver aun era un demonio en su cabeza y en su alma, claro que gracias a su esposo no lo era más en su corazón.

-"Claro, Chlollie hubiera sido genial… en su momento"

Corrigió al final.

-"¿Estas dudando?"

Él no contesto, vio el porta trajes y lo tomo.

-"Voy a ver que trajiste"

Había oscurecido ya, Clark estaba en frente de un espejo de cuerpo completo observando como el traje negro se aferraba a él y lo hacía lucir más como Clark Luthor que como él mismo… debía ser un traje caro.

-"¿Chloe cuánto cuesta este traje?"

Clark siguió su mirada por el espejo, La rubia estaba en la cama recostada viéndolo.

-"No vallas por ahí Clark, y, antes de que empieces con lo de "no debiste y no puedo tomarlo" te digo que es de George, no le molesta en verdad – sonrió viéndolo fijamente- además a él no le queda tan bien como a ti"

Clark dio un bufido, acomodando mejor el cuello de la camisa negra.

-"Enserio, luces extraordinariamente hermoso Clark"

Clark volteo con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Hermoso?"

Chloe levanto sus manos en señal de rendición.

-"Bien, se que los chicos no lucen hermosos… pero es el único adjetivo que puede describirlo… guapo y atractivo son muy navales y comunes; cualquiera es guapo Clark… tú, luces hermoso… perfecto, encantador, angelical y con su toque caliente"

-"Gracias Chloe"

Dijo el moreno dándole una sonrisa radiante y sincera.

-"Listo para la noche"

Clark volvió al espejo y asintió colocando la última parte de su atuendo (las gafas).

-"Solo no quiero resaltar demasiado"

Volvió a voltear.

-"Es tu naturaleza Clark, naciste para resaltar ante los ojos de desconocidos"

-Ático Queen/Torre del Reloj-

Oliver Queen estaba preparándose; había elegido un atuendo oscuro y una camisa verde… reacomodo su cabello, cuando su asistente se presento avisándole que la limosina estaba lista y esperando.

Su estomago estaba revuelto, arreglo los últimos toques y se marcho rumbo a la gala en espera de que todo saliera bien.

Más Tarde…

Tomo hasta el fondo de aquel líquido ámbar bien cargado, era su tercera copa pero realmente necesitaba el alcohol para aguantar los nervios; había pasado más de una hora y ni rastro de Clark Kent… ¡maldita sea! murmuro el rubio que aun no lograba aceptar la fuga de su novio.

-"Solo, Queen"

Mina Hamilton le sonrió desde el otro lado de la barra, ella era todo una barbie, rubia vestido rosa entallado acostumbrada a la buena vida y siempre en casería por el próximo multimillonario a quien evacuar, y esta noche al parecer ella había puesto su vista en él.

-"Mierda"

Murmuro mientras ella tomaba un lugar más cercano a él, ¿enserio? Nunca se considero tan viejo o tan necesitado para ser interceptado por ella, así que… realmente debía verse desesperado.

-"Hey Nina"

Ella rio con coquetería, evidentemente aguantando las ganas de reclamarle.

-"Es Mina, Ollie"

Él se inclino indicando al bar tender un trago más.

-"Yeah, Mina"

Miro por el rabillo del ojo a salón, lejos del bar estaba bajo una luz mortecina unas tantas parejas bailando, más allá en un pequeño y bien acomodado escenario la banda… y justo a la dirección correcta la gran y ostentosa entrada, intentaba no quitar la vista de aquel sitio desde el segundo en que tomo su asiento en el bar.

-"Oliver, me estas escuchando"

Oliver la miro de vuelta aturdido, ella parecía ofendida por su falta de atención pero no tanto como para marcharse.

-"Lo siento, yo, um…"

Volvió la vista a la entrada y nada.

-"Estoy esperando a alguien"

Y espero que eso fuera suficiente para alejarla de él.

-"Enserio"

Murmuro asombrada pero conservando un mirada y actitud de depredador, ella no se iba a alejar era muy evidente, por suerte para Oliver, una figura demasiado familiar entro a salón.

CLARK!

Oliver lo miro y sonrió, no podía verse más perfecto.

-"Esta aquí"

Fue como una disculpa y se alejo rumbo a su cita sin mirar una sola vez la mirada fuera de sí de Mina.

Cruzo el salón hasta llegar al apuesto moreno, no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Estaba empezando a creer que no llegarías"

Clark entre sonrió nervioso y negó sutilmente.

-"Estaba considerando esa opción"

Confeso con honestidad y resoplo acomodando su atuendo, estaba aquí… como deseaba poder salir corriendo.

-"Y estoy aquí"

-"Si lo estas ¿eh?"

Un brillo apareció en la mirada chocolate.

-"Y, que deberíamos hacer para… revelarnos al mundo"

Dijo un tanto nervioso, Oliver frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-"Porque no tomamos esto con calma, guapo"

Indico Oliver.

-"Oliver yo…"

-"Solo, um… dame el gusto quieres, solo quiero disfrutar plácidamente de esto"

Clark no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa.


End file.
